Vaping devices can employ atomizers to facilitate vaping of vaping liquids. Typically, the atomizers include an interior cavity for holding a vaping liquid. The atomizers also typically include a heating-element housing into which the vaping liquid is transferred for vaporization. The heating-element housing includes a liquid-absorbing material and a heating element provided on the interior thereof. The liquid-absorbing material absorbs the vaping liquid and the heating element heats the interior of the heating-element housing to vaporize the liquid contained in the liquid-absorbing material. The vaping liquid is transferred from the interior cavity for holding the vaping liquid into the interior of the heating-element housing via apertures formed in the heating-element housing. However, there is a need to optimize the sizes and shapes of these apertures to prevent the vaping liquid from flooding the interior cavity, and to accommodate uses of various vaping liquids having different viscosities. Furthermore, there is a need to optimize the sizes and shapes of these apertures to prevent the liquid-absorbing material from drying out to prevent dry hits.